Love at first sight - Dramione
by karenismyqueen
Summary: Hermione has always loved Draco even though she's not supposed to, but where will her love for him get her?


As I lay on the dark cold floor, hearing the twisted laughter coming from the other room, I began to wonder what brought me here. Draco. I was in love with him, and he was in love with me. As I lay there, I began to remember the first time I meet Draco Malfoy. It was a Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was my first year and his as well. We were gathered on the grand staircase leading to the great hall. As we waited patiently to file in to the great hall, I began to look around. I looked at all the paintings and how they waved hello to us. My eye caught something blonde; I turned to face the object that was blonde. I came face to face with a young boy. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were a grey, silver colour, which sparkled in the light. He caught my eye and smiled. He's beautiful smile lit up my world. As the doors to the great hall opened, we all filled in. We gathered around the stage where the sorting hat was placed on a chair. "Now when I call your name you will come forth, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, where you will be sorted into your houses". I looked up to see a women, she was very old, the way she looked at you. Her eyes filled with pain. Her voice was sharp and commanding, I jumped a little when she began to speak. "Hermione Granger". My heart stopped. I felt that everything around me was frozen, and I was the only one moving. As I walked up the steps toward the sorting hat, my heart began to race. As the hat was places on my head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR". As all my fellow Gryffindor's clapped and cheered, I looked over to see Draco glaring at me. I walked over to the gryffindor table; I sat down and was glad that it was over. "Draco Malfoy". As I saw the blonde haired boy walk up towards the sorting hat, it had been the boy that caught my eye. His name was Draco. I liked that name. He sat down on the chair. The sorting hat did not even touch his head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN". I was disappointed. Everyone knew that slytherin was the evil house. No he couldn't be evil…

The scene changed…I was now in the court yard and it was my second year of school. The Gryffindor and slytherin quitch teams were crowded around each other. Draco was standing in front of me.  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mud blood" he spat as the last word came out of his mouth. I remember this day perfectly. My thoughts about Draco had changed after that day. The seen changed again. I was now in the library and Draco was talking to me…we had to have been in our third year. "I'm sorry Hermione, look it happened a year ago, why will you not forgive me?"  
"You called me a mud blood, how could you".  
"It slipped out; I didn't mean to call you that… Please just forgive me".  
"I will have to think about it".  
I turned and began to walk away from him when he said…  
"You look beautiful today Hermione". I remember that I couldn't move. I felt like my legs had been glued to the floor. A grin spread across my face as my feet became unstuck from the ground; I didn't even look back as I walked away.

The scene changed again. I was now at the Yule ball, when I began to look around and couldn't fine myself. I began to walk towards the stairs to the great hall when I finally saw me… And what seemed to be me, arguing with Draco. (What was new, we would always argue when we were younger).  
"I can't believe you went to the yule ball with him"  
"he asked me first Draco… And besides I thought you wouldn't want to be seen, with a filthy mud blood like me.  
He was in shock; the expression on his face was like he had just seen a ghost.  
"That's what I thought."  
I walked away leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room still in shock and speechless.

The sense changed yet again. I was sitting on the steps to the clock tower. I was practice the spell opogno, when Draco walked in.

"What do you want Draco". I couldn't give him eye contact.

"I need to tell you something".

"This better not be another…"

"It's not… well in a way it is". I wasn't in the mood for his apologies

"Well… then go ahead".

"Hermione". He kneeled by my side. "I have loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes, on your beautiful face. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat, I can't wipe the smile of my face when I see you walking by. When I am talking to you I want to tell you how I feel, but I've always been scared of your response. The day I called you that horrible word, was the biggest mistake of my life, and I regret it every day. There are so many things I love about you and I don't know where to begin. I love the way you walk and talk and smile…your smile every time I see your smile, my whole world just lights up. I also love the way you know everything, it's amazing, the way you correct my errors, and you make me overwhelmed. Please tell me you feel this way about me to?"

I remember the moment the word loved came out of his mouth I knew. I knew that I was in love with him to. I mean I have always loved him, but I have always tried to convince myself otherwise. I was speechless I had no idea how I was going to respond to him, I couldn't speak. I finally was able to mumble out…

"I love you too Draco, ever since the sorting ceremony."

Draco's face lit up and he leaned in and pecked my lips. I remember not knowing if I should have kissed back or not, but I did. It felt so right. It felt like everything had fallen into place. Draco pulled away from the kiss and stood up. He extended his arm and I grabbed and stood by his side.

"Hermione, I felt the need to tell you this because… I am leaving, leaving Hogwarts that is. You know who has recruited me and I obviously couldn't refuse. I want to stay with you, but there is nothing I can do. I wanted to tell you in case you never see me again."

My heart stopped, my eyes began to water and tears began to stream down my face like rain. I unleashed my hand from his grip.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?"

"Do what" he seemed to look confused, but I was about to make it very clear.

"You… always leading me on and then breaking my heat. Well you know what Draco, you shouldn't have told me because this doesn't change a thing, I STILL AND WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU".

I ran all I could do was run. I didn't want to see the look on his face; I didn't want to be in more pain. I remembered feeling like I was sick; I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up and this would be all a dream that I would just be in my nice warm bed at the age of 10. I wanted this to have never happen.

The scene dissolved again and I was now in the chamber of secrets and I was with Ron. Oh Ron his beautiful ginger hair that shinned in the sun light. Ron was amazing, he was funny and kind. He had always had a very welcoming family. I had always had feelings for Ron but never as strong as I did for Draco. As I walked into the chamber of secrets with my past self I remembered what happened next, as I watched as my past self and Ron kiss, then Draco appeared. I was never able to see the look on his face but now was my chance. I walked closer to his face and looked him in the eye. Pain, disappointment and anger. His eyes said it all. He quickly ran out and my past self quickly followed behind. I remember chasing him through most of Hogwarts not be able to catch up. Then he turned into a room. The bathroom to be exact. He was crying, tears falling down his face. He saw me and turned and continued crying, I then remember what had gotten me here in the first place. Death Easters appeared and captured me. They torched me for information about harry potter, and they had a feeling about Draco and me.

I was now back to reality the eaters had just finished torturing me. They engraved with a dagger MUDBLOOD across my arm. I knew I would die one day, but no like this. Draco tried to save me but nothing worked, they had taken him away, I at least wanted to see the person I loved face before I died. The death eater reinterred the room and Bellatrix pointed her wand at my face.

"Shall I do it? Shall I kill the mud blood or… shall we get Draco to do it?"

"No Draco will not do it, he wouldn't even kill Dumbledore, but we shall make him watch".

"Brilliant idea".

I went to go fetch Draco and was back in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to put the mud blood out of her misery"

"No you can't STOP"

"Shut him up"

"AVADA KADAVRA"

"NOOOO"

White light, all I could see was white light.


End file.
